


Love Grows

by theangstriddenwriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangstriddenwriter/pseuds/theangstriddenwriter
Summary: Veronica and Jughead build a friendship. Then they build something else.





	1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own literally nothing I'm broke and poor af.  
> Wrote this after a conversation I had on Tumblr.  
> Check out my other story 'When the Violence Causes Silence'. It's angsty goodness.

It all started on a cold, rainy evening in March. Veronica was supposed to meet Archie at Pop's for their Friday date night. Not as thrilling as New York had been, but their options were limited. After greeting Pops, Veronica took a seat in the booth and ordered a milkshake for two. It wasn't until the shakes were set down at the table that her her phone chimed. 'Ronnie. So sorry. Had last minute project to do with Betty. Forgive me. Love you'.

Veronica huffed as she put her cell away. "Last minute was five minutes ago, but okay." She looked at her two shakes, sullen. 

"Lodge."

Veronica looked up from her shakes as Jughead Jones slid into the booth across from her. Interesting. "Jones the third."

The corner of his mouth tugged up. That was the closest thing to a smile she would ever get from him. He only seemed to really smile at Betty, she had noticed. "For me? You shouldn't have." He pulled Archie's shake towards himself.

"I didn't," she said as she pulled it back. Jughead frowned at her from across the table. He reached for it again and she slapped his hand. He sighed and sat back. "I didn't say you could have the shake or sit with me."

Jughead raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Okay? You're extremely hostile tonight. I'll leave you be with your two shakes." He started to scoot out of the booth. Right before he stood up, Veronica slid the shake back over to his side of the booth.

"I was. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Stay." But Jughead just stared at her. "Please?" she offered with her perfect Veronica Lodge grin. As usual, it worked. Jughead slid back into the center of the booth, directly across from her. "My wonderful boyfriend ditched me tonight to spend time with your wonderful girlfriend. In case you were wondering why I was upset."

"I wasn't," and he took the shake. Veronica pressed her lips together and tilt her head a little. Was this angsty boy challenging her? "I wasn't because I already knew. Betty told me. Well she told me she was doing a project, not that Archie ditched you."

"Oh," she shrugged. "It happens. A lot lately," she added the last part silently. She regret saying it all and had hoped Jughead didn't hear her.

"I noticed." 

Veronica sighed. She had really hoped he didn't hear her. Those insecurities were ones she wanted to keep to herself, but now she couldn't help but wonder if Jughead secretly shared the same ones she did. _I noticed_. That could mean a lot of different things. Maybe he could be an ally? Someone for her to talk this out with? She wrapped her hands around the milkshake cup and met Jughead's eyes. "I just feel like, there's something between them still. I trust Betty and I trust Archie, but they have this way of looking at each other. It's almost like stolen moments." She looked down at her shake. "They did kiss, when we had all broken up. It wasn't long after and I couldn't help but think that it was awfully fast. Like they were exhaling and thinking 'finally'. I don't think Archie would ever cheat on me but... that doesn't mean I don't think he has some type of feelings for Betty, you know?" She slowly looked up and met Jughead's eyes.

Staring back into hers, he slurped the bottom of his milkshake cup with his straw. The absurdity of the scene in front of her was actually king of funny. Here she was, pouring her heart and soul out to a somewhat friend and all he could do was slurp his milkshake? It actually made her laugh out loud. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"Jerkhead Jones the First."

Now they both laughed. "Please tell me you just made that up. Please tell me you have never really been called that before."

Jughead huffed, incredulous. "That is trademark Jellybean Jones material. You know, you step on her doll one time and she burns you in a way you never quite recover from."

They both laughed again. True, genuine laughing. Like people their age were supposed to laugh. Not burdened with their parents issues, or murder, or gangs. It was nice. Turns out Jughead does smile for people that aren't Betty Cooper. Veronica liked it. Jughead did too. And that was the beginning of a friendship. Two people, who rarely interacted without their significant others, sitting in a booth and laughing their heads off. They closed down Pop's that night. 6 milkshake cups on the table and Pops had to ask them to leave. 

"Wow," Veronica said as she walked away from Pop's with Jughead. "Whoever would have thought I would have such a good time talking to a Serpent. The Prince Serpent nonetheless," she grinned at him.

Jughead put his hand on his heart, acting like he was shocked. "Prince? I... I'm honored you consider me royalty, Lodge."

"Royalty to the Serpents."

"As if there's anything I would rather be the Prince of."

They both laughed again, Jughead walking Veronica home. It was silent when they finished laughing, but a comfortable silence. They listened to the cars in the distance, the nighttime creatures scurrying around, the wind blowing. Finally, Veronica swayed a little so she bumped into Jughead. "I had a good time tonight. Why did it take us this long to hang out alone?"

"You never offered to buy me a milkshake before."

"I still didn't offer to buy you a milkshake."

"Hm. Not how I remembered the night going. And I am a Prince after all."

"Oh God. I knew it would go right to your beanie covered head." She grinned. "But no. I'm serious. Lets do this again. I had a surprisingly good time hanging out with you."

"So you keep saying. I'm offended you're so surprised I'm a naturally cool person to 'hang' with." He bumped into her this time.

"Oh, you know what I mean. We never really spent time together. Just us. I want to do it more. It's not like Archie and Betty won't ditch us again soon." This time when she looked at him he was frowning. Sensitive subject. "I just mean... I mean we can be friends outside of the group. They are. They hang out without us all the time and we sit home like little lap dogs waiting for them to come home."

"Speak for yourself."

"I speak for both of us, Jerkhead," she grinned.

"And here I thought a beautiful friendship was about to blossom and you strike it dead at the very start. You're cold, Lodge. Very cold." They had arrived at her home. She turned towards him and grinned. He grinned back. "To friendship," he held his pinky out.

Veronica frowned. "You can't be serious-"

"Don't leave my pinky out with nothing to do-"

"We're not 5-"

"We're really not that far from 5-"

"I'm not touching your pinky." She stared him down while he kept his pinky in the air, watching, waiting. "I take back everything I said tonight. You're an immature child and you're not a prince at all." She wrapped her pinky around his. "To a new found friendship."

"To being 5."

She whacked him. He laughed and released her pinky. "I'll see you later, Veronica."

"I'll see you later, Jughead," she grinned and did a little wave before going into her penthouse. Jughead had watched her go in before turning around, heading home himself. Veronica went right into her room, dodging her parent's questions about where she was. She closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it. She felt happy. Truly, genuinely happy. And she hasn't felt that way in a long time.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's insecurities come to light during movie night.

"Hey!" Veronica smiled as Jughead approached her locker. 

"Hey," he grinned back, crossing his arms and leaning against the locker beside her. Things have changed since they met at Pop's. One night of being ditched, milkshakes, and long conversations on a walk through the good side of town ignited a friendship that neither had expected. "Betty has something to do with Archie again tonight. Would an Uptown Girl wants to meet a Backstreet Guy at Pop's tonight?"

"Well I _have_ been looking for a Downtown Man to buy me a milkshake, so I suppose I can find time." Veronica closed her locker and walked beside Jughead towards their first class they shared together, all four of them. "Betty and Archie doing another project?" Veronica couldn't hide the sarcasm. She didn't really try. "Don't we share most of the same classes? I don't remember having so many projects."

Jughead shrugged. He had pretty much thought the same thing. "Perhaps we don't have the same level of appreciation for our studies as they do? Or maybe they're slowly falling in love with each other? Making out in a pile of books." Veronica's eyes widened a little and she looked at him. "I'm just kidding."

But he wasn't. Veronica isn't sure when she started to read Jughead Jones, but read him she could most certainly do right now. His shoulders slumped, frown deep, eyes avoiding her, head down a little. He was being serious. And she felt something. Not what she thought she should feel, like despair or anger. But she felt something nice, like acknowledgement. Jughead was thinking the same damn thing she was. She's not crazy. He understands her. He understands the situation. Never the less, her new found friendship with Jughead had bonded them enough that she felt a little sad that he was sad. So she grabbed him by the arm and smiled up at him. "What do you say we skip Pop's tonight? What do you say we go to your place and watch a movie?"

Jughead stopped walking. "No."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't want you there." Jughead started walking without her. Veronica bit her lip before she following. 

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"I've been there before-"

"When you were trying to accuse my father of murder, Veronica."

Veronica grabbed his arm to stop him. He didn't look at her. "You mean save your father. Jughead, what aren't you telling me? Why are you suddenly so defensive and cold?"

"I don't want someone like you coming to my place. I don't want someone like you going somewhere that someone like me would live. It's embarrassing."

Veronica eyed him. "You've never shown any embarrassment over living in a trailer before. Why now?" She still had her fingers around his arm and her eyes stayed with him. "Are you afraid I'll judge you or think I'm better than you?"

Jughead smirked. "Oh, Princess. You already do."

That hurt, but she wasn't going to let it wound her. She let go of Jughead's arm and nodded. "I will be there at 7pm, sharp. Since you're being a real ass right now I am going to pick the movie. Ever see Titanic?" He stuttered. "Good. I'll bring the snacks. Now, get yourself together and fix your attitude. This is going to be fun." She smiled and pat his cheek before walking off.

"I don't really like romance movies!" Jughead called after her.

"Too bad!" She called back before rounding the corner, smiling to herself. Checkmate.

Jughead watched her, then smiled and followed.

\-----

When Veronica arrived, FP was the one who answered the door, dressed in his uniform for Pop's. He paused when he saw her and stepped out onto the small entrance way. "Hi, Mr. Jones. Jughead and I are going to watch The Titanic as punishment for his sour attitude earlier today. I would say you could join us but it looks like you're off to wo-"

"Veronica." FP interrupted her, putting a hand up to pause her conversation with, mostly, herself. "I don't know why you're here, nor do I care. Just... be gentle with him, okay? He's a good kid. You're a good kid. But your dad... just do the right thing."

"Surely, I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean if you're here for any reason other than to be friends, then... just leave him be, okay? Look, I gotta go. Just, be good." 

Veronica watched him go. What do these Jones men have against her? Well, alright, her father she gets. He has been attacking the South side, but her? She did nothing wrong. FP had left the door open, so Veronica took it upon herself to walk in. "Jughead? I have snacks and a movie."

Jughead came out of his room and grinned, nervously, when he saw her. "Hey. I um, set up the DVD player." He motioned towards the smaller TV. "It's not HD or anything but it has good output." Now he crossed his arms. Nervous. She read him as nervous. 

Veronica put the DVD and the snacks down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "Here." She pat the cushion beside her. When he just raised an eyebrow, she did it again. Once he sat down, she turned towards him. "Look, Jug. I always wanted to be your friend. I always thought we had similar personalities. I found you funny, charming, witty, aggravating." He raised an eyebrow. "And to be completely honest Archie has been ditching me all week and if it weren't for you I would be stuck in my castle with nowhere to go. You," she poked him in the chest. "Have stopped that from happening. To be 100% real with you, I have had a lot of fun this week. I have really enjoyed your company. I want to continue being friends with you. I like this. I like you. And I don't care if you go back to living in a shed or if you grow your hair down to your knees or if you live in a trailer or if you're a Serpent. I want to be your friend because of who you are, not where you live or what your social status is. So stop letting my upper class and your lower class living situations get in between a real friendship here. Any insecurities you have about that stems from you, Jug. Not me."

Jughead watched her and finally noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual dress with pearls. She wore slimming black pants and a silky purple blouse. She had changed her wardrobe for him. He chuckled and flashed her a small grin. "You're right. I'm sorry, Veronica. I didn't mean to let our current climate affect us." He met her eyes. She grinned at him and pat his knee. "So, who dies at the end?"

"Everyone, basically." Veronica huffed and leaned forward, sticking the DVD into the player. "Here." She handed him a bunch of candy. "For that never ending sweet tooth of yours."

He took it. "I love M&Ms."

"I know." She winked at him before hitting play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where I am going with this.


End file.
